


Ouroboros

by GenericWeebUsername



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Groundhog Day, HNNNNGGGGG ANGST IS deLICIOUS, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, THERE ISN"T A HAPPY ENDING CAUSE I LOVE ANGST, Time Travel, feel free to expand on it if you like though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericWeebUsername/pseuds/GenericWeebUsername
Summary: Ladybug is confident everything will work out. The odds are against her but aren't they always? Viperion is pleading with her to turn back. She doesn't understand how many times he's held her dying body in his arms already. Lightly inspired by a scenario in Puella Magi Madoka, if you've seen that.





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is a quick scenario that’s been playing in my brain since Party Crasher and I needed to type it out while I still could. I’d love to have this more fleshed out with like…. Actual Plot…. But I don’t have the emotional spoons. If anyone wants to take this scenario or ideas from this scenario and build upon them, you are more than welcome to! Just send me a link so I can read it and gush about it. :)

Ladybug was ready. It was now or never. She knew the odds were against her, they always were. But luck was on her side. 

The other miraculous holders were behind her. Maybe 20 feet. Giving her space. They trusted her. It was a great feeling. She loved each and everyone one of them for their support.

One last deep breath. Here she goes. 

She started to shift her weight on the balls of her feet and suddenly Viperion was right beside her. Was he there a second ago? More so, dd he look so stressed out? 

She had just tag teamed a baddie with him not four minutes ago and he looked fine, but now, he looked haggard. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn’t slept in days. The small bit of exposed skin on his face with drenched with sweat and his bangs were sticking to his mask. The scales on his suit expanded and contracted rapidly as he gasped for breath. 

“Ladybug! Stop!” he gasped out.

Another earthquake started and a fissure formed between them and the rest of the group. Viperion pulled her back a few steps. The earth gave way right where she was fixing to start dashing. 

“Viperion! What’s up?!” she said, louder than usual over the destruction going on around them.

He keeled over a bit, still gasping for breath. “You can’t do it Ladybug. Please. Please don’t try. Please... “

Ladybug braced him on her shoulder as much as she could. “Viperion? What are you talking about? We don’t have any other options.”

“Yes we do. We have to. This doesn’t work. This wont work. It will never work”

Ladybug tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Viperion, it always works out in the end. It has to”

“NO!” he cried as he grabbed her shoulders and jolted her. She had never seen him so upset. Viperion was the most cool headed of them. She wondered what had gotten into him. 

“Ladybug…..” He stepped in closer and in a voice barely louder than a whisper, “Marinette…”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in a silent shock. Viperion’s grasp tightened on her shoulders. 

“I know who you are because when you DIE…. you de-transform. I have held your lifeless body in my arms more times than I can count now.” He bent his head down in exhaustion “ I have been reliving this moment and your death for what feels like… years now… I’m running out of power. I’m not sure how many more times I can do it. This might be the last time.”

Ladybug had a horrified look on her face as she was piecing this all together. Luka raised his head up, tears brimming his eyes. Flashbacks to this moment in so many different ways. A beautiful death, a violent death, a meaningless death, a courageous death. A death that worked, but he couldn’t bring himself to live that time line. Chat’s face when he saw Ladybug de-transform. The screams. Tikki, begging Luka to go back, to change it. To stop it. He felt like Tikki was a close friend by now, thought in this instance they have never met. Would this nightmare ever end?

His eyes stung with tears. Closing them felt so, so good. It had felt like years. Maybe it had been. It had at least been days of minutes added together. He was so tired. His balance staggered as he leaned into Ladybug for a second. He felt like he might pass out. Ladybug caught him as he leaned into her and laid his head on her shoulder. 

“Please Ladybug… it’s a never ending cycle”

He heard Ladybug gasp. As soon as he heard it he regretted what he said. 

“A cycle! Viperion! You’re a genius!” She pushed Luka off a bit to look at him. A blinding smile and bright eyes. She grabbed his shoulders “I’ve got it!”

Luka knew what idea she just had. She had come up with the idea at least 20 times before. He reached for her “Ladybug, No! Wait!” she was already sprinting off and spinning her yo-yo. He ran after her, but didn’t catch her before she swung off the cliff. He knew what was coming. It was one of the worst deaths he’d seen of hers. He knew he’d never see those eyes or that smile again. Nothing would be recognizable. He was tempted to wind back now. To avoid seeing it happen for the umpteenth time. But he couldn’t. He had to give her the chance. Maybe something had changed in the few extra seconds that she held him. Maybe atoms were in a different arrangement. He never let himself wind back early. He watched her fall every…. Single…. Time.....

A crash. It was quick, at least. They weren’t always. Screams. The sounds of Queen Bee retching. Luka’s eyes hardly changed, his face barely reacted. He closed his eyes, and activated his bracelet… again. Every time he went back, the amount of time he had before her end got shorter and shorter. The first few times he seemed to have 30 minutes. They would regroup, strategize, try something else. It was getting to the point now that his wind backs only gave him four minutes. Was there even something he could do in that time? Was it already too late? He felt the last dregs of his power evaporate as the wind back began. Something in him knew this would be the last jump. 

The sounds of the screams stopped.

Suddenly, the ground under his feet was level and unbroken. Marinette was in front of him. Whole. Transformed. Bracing herself to run into battle. She would never give up, and he wouldn’t either. 

“Ladybug! Stop!”

**Author's Note:**

> What happens? I dunno. You tell me. 
> 
> Please. I gatta know. :( I'm sad.


End file.
